


A Heartless King

by haikyuusimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Degradation, Dubious Consent, F/M, I’ll add more tags eventually, I’m not kidding, I’m warning you, Original au, Pining Reader, Sadistic Kageyama Tobio, Slightly sociopathic or psychopathic behaviour, Some sort of combination of the two, Soulmate AU, This fic is messed up, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuusimp/pseuds/haikyuusimp
Summary: Lying on the floor, with your phone in your hand, you stared at your screen. Your finger hovered over a familiar name.You knew you shouldn’t FaceTime him. Not in this state. He’d laugh at you. Take advantage of you.He was hours away, and even if he could find it in his heart to help you - which he probably couldn’t - it was still a dumb idea.Yet, your finger still hovered over Kageyama Tobio’s name.-This is going to be such a depraved fic, it isn’t even funny. I’m not kidding. But I’ve had this on my mind for awhile, so long that it has basically consumed me. So I’m writing it. Enjoy haha...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Alright... hello there!

I’m sure you’ve read the tags, but if you haven’t... you should probably do that.

I’ll just start with a quick explanation of the AU I’m using. It’s some sort of Soulmate-Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic hybrid. I hope it isn’t too confusing...

  1. This is pretty obvious, but you have a soulmate, a “fated match”
  2. The way that you find your soulmate is their scent. You smell everyone regularly except your soulmate.
  3. The one exception to the rule above is that others can smell whether your soulmate has claimed you (had sex with you, basically)
  4. It’s only once you turn 16 that you can smell your soulmate. So one of you may know before the other.
  5. Going into heats or ruts exists in this AU too, but only after meeting your soulmate.



Anyways, if you’ve seen the tags, you can probably see the disastrous possibilities already... I’m going to be playing with the whole way that Kageyama used to use his teammates like pawns in a game, and adjust things so that he never changes his ways. He simply wears a better mask. He’ll be playing everyone on strings, you included. Except you know that there’s something wrong with him... and are still hopelessly in love (because of the soulmate bond). It’ll be lots of “fun”.

This story doesn’t have much planning to it, so I hope that it’ll turn out alright. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some quick backstory

Only one thing scared you more than Kageyama Tobio. And that was not having him.

It was ridiculous. A contradiction within itself. If you were scared of him, that would mean that you would want him nowhere near you.

You shouldn’t want him in your life. Yet there are some things that you cannot control.

-

You turned twelve the year that you met Kageyama.

You had just moved into the neighbourhood, and everything, everyone, was new. Kitagawa Daiichi was a nice school. The hallways always smelled clean and the floors almost shone under the lights. 

Being a first year in junior high made everything seem huge. The second years, the third years… the stairs, the windows, the rooms. Everything was large and intimidating, and you were determined to make everything seem normal. Safe.

So you took a shot into the dark, and decided to become a manager for a club. Talking with teachers led you to a small chat with the coach and assisting teacher, and soon you were accepted as the manager of the boys’ volleyball team.

It was a blur.

The halls seemed emptier than usual as you walked to the gym with the coach and the teacher. You felt jittery, and your legs shook more with each step you took within those, large, clean, empty halls.

The painted walls seemed to tower above you, and you felt small.

The gym doors came closer too quickly, and soon you found yourself entering the gym. It was big, too. Ginormous.

Multiple nets had already been set up, and groups of boys warming up clustered at the different ones. The gym was warm, and lit with bright lights. Above you, you could see balls stuck in between the rafters - the ones that no one could get out.

The coach ushered you in, and you stood quietly at his side as he called the boys to gather around.

There was a thundering of footsteps, but your eyes were now pinned to the ground. You held your notebooks tight to your chest, introducing yourself to the team while keeping your eyes trained on the polished wood floor. You were so scared, afraid to meet anyone’s eyes.

But the team captain was nice, and he seemed excited to have you. They all seemed excited. So you looked up. And met eyes with a black-haired boy, the same age as you. His dark blue eyes seemed wide, innocent, and curious.

It only took a year for you to realize that that wasn’t what it was in the slightest.

In a year, the previous official setter graduated. In a year, Kageyama became the official setter. In a year, Kageyama got the chance for control.

And he abused that power without a second thought. 

The King of the Court scared you.

-

Like most at Kitagawa Daiichi, you went to Aoba Johsai. It was a big school, and the feeling from three years earlier returned in a heartbeat. You got lost almost daily for the first couple of weeks. Luckily, this time there were a lot of familiar faces, and most of them were friendly.

Helping hands and smiles guided you through the high school, large hallways seeming safer with each kind person leading you to your next class.

You felt peaceful, albeit stressed as you worked to keep up with your homework.

But that peace was soon disrupted by an offer. _Become the team manager again. With you, we can go as far as we’d like. To the finals._

Looking back on it now, it had most definitely a bad decision when you allowed Kindaichi and Oikawa to pressure you into becoming a team manager again.

But, at that point, you were sure that Kageyama would’ve given up volleyball. His silent banishment by the team must have crushed his spirit, crushed his will to play, or at least caused him to weaken, maybe change for the better.

So when you arrived at the gym, a little late, for the practice game, you were surprised to see Kageyama there. You hadn’t known he was going to be there. No one had told you. If they had, you wouldn’t have come. But you did, because you didn’t know.

“It isn’t too late,” you told yourself. 

But then his eyes met yours, those deep, cold pools of blue pinning you in place. A squeak left your lips, your spiral-bound notebooks clattering to the ground as you backed up, before fleeing out the door.

He was terrifying. He was there. He saw you.

You had felt his eyes on you as you’d left, and you couldn’t look back.

You escaped into the school, finding a secluded place where no one could easily discover you, and sinking to the floor.

Technically, there was nothing for you to be afraid of. He had never been particularly malicious or rude towards you, but he had yelled. And you had watched. You weren’t yet strung up to his control bar, but you watched as he forcefully pulled the strings, screaming and ordering them around.

Nothing was good enough, nothing was to his standards.

_Faster!_

_Try harder!_

_You aren’t trying hard enough!_

_Don’t be lazy!_

_You’re useless!_

And his eyes…

Your stomach had turned at the thought. That wasn’t your reaction anymore...

It took a total of 15 minutes for one of the benched players to find you, 15 more to convince you to return, and 5 more for you to clean up and get back.

He hadn’t asked any questions, which was a relief - you didn’t even know his name.

The walk through the halls was too brisk. Re-entering the gym, Kageyama’s eyes immediately fell upon you once more, even as he delivered a set - a _perfect_ set - to a short, orange-haired middle blocker.

A chill ran through you.

The game was slow, for you. Any extended period of time in the same room as Kageyama was hard. He had this kind of pressure, the type that you could sense even when you weren’t on the court. Kageyama’s presence made you tense, and you were too distressed by it to take any notes.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock..._

Karasuno won, even with your captain entering the game at the last minute, and soon everyone had been lining up to shake hands underneath the net.

_It’s almost over, almost over, almost over._

You were surprised - and delayed - when the orange-haired middle blocker approached you.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yes.” You took a breath. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well… you ran out the door, kinda like a…” He made an odd sound effect, and you tilted your head.

“Don’t mind this shrimpy dumbass.” Kageyama came up from behind him, and heavily plopped a hand in the boy’s hair.

You immediately stiffened. “Kageyama.”

“(L/N).”

You felt cold. Very very cold… You couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Hinata!” You stared in surprise as the boy yelled what you had presumed was his own name - which it was.

“I should go.” You were out the door as soon as you could, not giving them any time to process. Then you were pacing outside as you tried to collect yourself. 

_He didn’t seem to be ordering anyone about._

_No one was scared of him. Except maybe that middle blocker. Hinata._

“Hey.”

You jumped, he had startled you.

“Oh. Hey, Kindaichi. What is it?”

His eyes were trained on the ground, and his voice was quiet as he spoke. “I hate to admit it, but he’s changed.”

“What do you mean?” Your flat voice had conveyed exactly what you thought about his statement. You were tense, stressed, uncomfortable...

“Talk to him, alright?”

Kindaichi had left you to ponder his words, and - once again, against your better judgement - you went to talk to Kageyama.

The next day, you quit. You would no longer be team manager.

In fact, you had vowed to never have anything to do with volleyball ever again.

If only things went according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m purposely skipping your main interactions with Kageyama for the moment. Next chapter is the last bit of flashback, then we’ll get into the real story! The tense and wording is a little odd in this chapter, so my bad heh...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your soulmate... 🤭

After that decision, you should’ve never encountered Kageyama again. You went out of your way to avoid him - he was terrifying.

But you’ve always had terrible luck.

-

High school was the time where everybody got excited. For first years and second years, sixteen was coming soon or had just arrived. For third years, the possibility of meeting the “one” at a university arose.

You had never cared too much about the prospect. A “soulmate”? Why should you care? There was only a chance that you would ever meet them.

Still, the excitement of your friends had always been infectious, and when sixteen arrived you were excited to see if anyone in school was your match.

You had never smelled a thing.

There was always the chance that your “soul-smell” - as it had been so ridiculously dubbed - was weak. It always differed from pair to pair.

Some pairs could smell each other from miles away. Others had to be within a couple feet from the one another, or even within arms reach.

Then there was the conundrum of when their connection would click into place. For some, it took a single whiff of the other’s scent - meaning that they wouldn’t even get the chance to see them, and cycles could start without them meeting each other.

It was beyond unpredictable.

However, if you were to catch the scent of your soulmate… of course you had to follow it.

And that’s exactly what you did that day.

-

It had been a warm day, the sun beating down on you. The air smelled fresh, and a slight breeze stirred the leaves of the trees lining the sidewalk.

It was beautiful weather, and you had decided to go for a relaxing stroll. In the morning, you had planned to head over to one of the plazas, get some food to go, and eat as you walked.

You had done two of those things, and were now leaving the plaza behind to walk down one of the main roads.

Not many people were driving today - the weather was too nice. Instead, mated couples walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalks, with other lone figures either enjoying their day or weaving in between the pairs. It wasn’t crowded on the sidewalk, but if you decided you wanted to walk faster, you would have struggled to do so.

It was then, that you caught the scent.

Mid-bite, you almost tripped as it hit you.

It smelled good. Really good. _Too_ good.

Then it was gone. It had been fleeting, and you would hate yourself if you lost it.

Could they smell you too?

You didn’t know. But you were curious. You wanted to see them, to meet them, to exchange numbers and talk.

You picked up your speed, and could smell the faintest trace of it once more. There was something in it that made your chest warm, like a small fire had been sparked inside your heart.

_Damnit._

You had lost the scent again. Did they have really long legs? Or were they running?

It was hard to get through, and you found yourself nearly shoving people out of the way to get past. You were yelling apologies, but the words were muffled, almost like you were underwater.

You still weren’t fast enough.

After a second of thought, you got onto the road, and started running. You kept close to the curb, but no cars were in sight.

It was getting stronger, and unconsciously, you sped up.

_Which way? Which way?_

You turned left.

It was a small road, and very few people were on it. Houses lined both sides, and there was only one sidewalk. You didn’t need to look around to pinpoint where they were. The smell was strong enough that you had already figured out where they were.

The figure was half-turning, yanking his earbuds out as you approached.

Reaching him, you braced your hands on your knee for a second, hanging your head as you caught your breath.

Then you looked up, and your eyes locked with his.

Blue. Dark blue. Deep blue. Bottom of the ocean blue.

_And you were drowning in them._

You stumbled, losing balance, and his hand shot out to catch you. His fingers wrapped around your forearm, and heat spread underneath his touch, crawling across your skin.

“Wh-wh… I…”

Your insides were almost electrified, and you had to resist the urge to pull him closer, to initiate more contact. You wanted his skin on yours, even if it was just holding his hand.

What were you thinking?! You should’ve pulled your arm away by now. He should’ve let go by now.

But you couldn’t bring yourself to. You couldn’t help but soak in the contact, even as you shook under his piercing gaze.

“(L/N).”

“Kageyama.” You let out a shaky breath, before reluctantly pulling your arm out of his grip. His hand tensed for a moment, but he let you go.

“What do you want?”

You stared, dumbfounded, as the words left his mouth. “What do you mean?!”

“I meant exactly what I said, idiot! What do you want?”

He had it on. His facade.

His eyes didn’t match. They bored into you, reeling you in, and you knew you were already caught.

“Well?!”

“Um…” You hated how flustered you were feeling all of a sudden. His scent was making you loopy, and you just couldn’t seem to get enough of it.

In a moment of weakness, you stepped in unnecessarily close to him, and took a deep inhale.

He didn’t say a word, watching silently as you fought to control yourself.

It was then that you realized how inadequate your education was, on soulmates.

Sure, there were a couple brief classes that you had taken about how it worked, and what you should do if you met them. But those all assumed that you didn’t know them beforehand.

They probably assumed that your parents would do some explaining.

Yours didn’t. All they had ever told you was: “Don’t be dumb.”

Helpful.

There was nothing, it seemed, that could’ve truly prepared you to meet him.

It was beyond rare for your soulmate to be someone you knew, and of all people… it just had to be him.

By now, you would’ve already found yourself an excuse and hightailed it. But now you wanted to find an excuse to stick around.

_How embarrassing._

Kageyama stared at you, expectant.

Right! He had asked you what you wanted.

_Him._

No. That was ridiculous. You didn’t need him.

“Phone number.”

“What?!”

“Give me your phone number.”

Amusement flashed across his face, and he leaned in to get in your face - and your remaining space.

“Why would I give my phone number to you?”

Why _would_ he? No, the real question in your mind, was why _wouldn’t_ he?

You would’ve told him just that, but he was even closer now, and his scent was making you dizzy. And not in a bad way. So instead, the word “please” was the only thing you said.

The corner of his lip twitched up, and there was something cold in his eyes as he assessed you.

Usually, you’d be running at this point. Instead, your cheeks heated, and your eyes flicked away for the slightest moment.

Then he straightened, and held his hand out.

Your eyes flicked back.

“I’ll type it into your phone.”

You should’ve hesitated, but you didn’t, unlocking it and handing it over.

He was quick, and handed it back to you within a couple minutes.

Before you could say anything, he was pulling away, putting his earbuds back in, turning, and resuming his run. You just stood there, staring at his back, attempting to crush the wish to run after him.

Was he even affected by the bond…? Or was he just good at hiding it?

You were unsure.

-

It was only on your walk back home that you checked your phone, only to find all your contacts had been deleted.

Permanently deleted.

_The asshole!_

However, there was a new contact on your phone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not really focusing on Kageyama here. But we’ll really get started next chapter, in the present! Hope you’re excited as I am


	4. Good Game

You had never planned to return to volleyball. You had planned to distance yourself from it, to pretend that those 3 years of memories didn’t exist. To make the memories disappear, in hopes that the terror you had attached to it would disappear along with it.

But he was your soulmate. And if you were being honest… he was what you were so scared of. But he was so good at weakening your self-restraint. 

He was a professional volleyball player, and you just couldn’t help yourself. Watching his games couldn’t hurt…

-

You were out of breath by the time you had reached your flat.

Even though you had rushed home from your lecture, had ran the final few blocks because there was traffic, the cold air still left you chilled, and had seemed to follow you inside. Your numb gloved fingers fumbled your keys as you struggled to unlock your door, with the mechanism finally unlocking with a click. 

You opened the door swiftly, shutting and locking it behind you one-handedly as you hurriedly pulled the other hand out of the sleeve of your jacket. Still struggling to twist the bolt shut, you pulled off the glove of your free hand with your teeth, finally twisting it fully once you switched hands.

Jacket, sweater, hat, scarf, gloves, boots. They were all off, and now you were checking the time.

_ 30 minutes. _

You could do this.

Swiping the remote from the coffee table, it took a couple tries for you to get the television on, clicking through channels to arrive at the right one. Then you turned up the volume, tossing the remote onto your chair once you were done and heading straight into your bedroom. You opened and shut the drawers of your dresser, pulling out some clothes which you promptly tossed onto your bed. You briefly popped into your small washroom, turning on the water for the shower in hopes that it would be warm enough by the time you were ready to get in, before heading to the kitchen to fish a microwave meal out of the freezer.

Then you were back in the washroom, undressing as quickly as you could, stepping underneath the now steaming water. You could hear the announcers chatting above the sound of the water— exactly as you had been hoping.

You sped through the shower, lathering and rinsing your body and hair then shutting off the water, refusing the urge to linger under the warm water.

You dried yourself, wrapping in a towel to head to the kitchen once more and placed the frozen meal in the microwave. It let out a low hum as it started heating the food, and you paid no mind to it as you finished drying and returned to your bedroom to put on the comfortable clothes you had pulled out.

Glancing at the clock, you picked up your speed, your foot getting caught multiple times in the leg of your pants in your rush. 

You swore under your breath, abandoning for a moment in favour of putting on your shirt first. You tried again, slowly this time, and were successful.

The microwave let out a long beep.

Taking a blanket to drop on your chair, you went back to the microwave for up your dinner, pulling a fork out of your cutlery drawer to balance on top as you made a beeline for your armchair.

You checked the time.

_ 5 minutes. _

With a sigh of relief, you dropped into the chair, perching your food precariously on its arm.

You wrapped the blanket around you, eyes fastened to the TV as you opened your meal.

A cloud of steam burst forth, which you blew away.

It was starting soon, and you really didn’t want to miss anything.

“And now that we’re done with the Railway Warriors, introducing the Schweiden Adlers’ starting lineup!”

You straightened, now paying more attention as the announcers began listing the ones playing.

“Aaand Number 20, Kageyama Tobio, our favourite genius setter!”

A spark of irritation hit you as he threw his signed ball into the crowd, and a pair of girls made an overdone attempt to get it.

“Rumours have it that tomorrow he’ll be on for an interview on his school years, so don’t forget to tune in at 5! And finally—”

You flew up from your seat, container still in hand as you tried to recall what you had done with your phone.

_ Aww, come on… I need to set a reminder so that I— why am I so desperate about this?! _

You took a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself, before remembering you had put in on your chair. Lifting your blanket, you found it wedged between the cushions. It was good that it wasn’t broken.

You fished it out, quickly unlocking and setting that alarm - all the while, shaming yourself for being so desperate.

It wasn’t really your fault though.

Well, it was, actually.

Back when your soulbond had clicked with Kageyama, you had managed to gather yourself enough to get his number. However, you foolishly forgot to give him yours.

In your defence, he had forgotten it too.

But, it meant that when you had tried to call him, he didn’t pick up. You had tried texting too, but by that point you had phoned enough that he had blocked your number - without ever picking up a single one of your calls.

He probably had a new phone now. You didn’t - he might have lots of money, but your part-time job just barely covered your needs.

It was frustrating. Hell, the past years had been frustrating.

You were beyond sexually deprived, and you nearly lost your mind every cycle.

It didn’t help in the slightest that he went straight into professional volleyball, meaning that there were plenty of pictures of him around - worse, he was usually drenched in sweat in those, too.

Sure,  _ technically  _ you could sleep with anyone. What was stopping you?

He was. You had tried, multiple times. But no one else interested you, and definitely not in the same way that Kageyama did. The only thing the attempts had done was sown seeds of guilt, that you were trying to get with people other than him.

He had complete control over you, and he didn’t even know it.

The worst part about him being famous, though, was the fans - and maybe the speculations about who his soulmate could be.

It drove you mad.

He had a soulmate, and it was you. You knew it, he knew it - but all he said each time he was asked was “no comment.”

It was so frustrating.

You closed your eyes for a moment, before settling back down in the chair.

_ Just enjoy the game. _

-

His hot skin was flush against yours, heating the temperature under the covers to a nearly unbearable degree. You couldn’t find it in you to complain - it didn’t bother you - and with each powerful thrust, the sheets slid farther and farther off his back.

His scent and body enveloped you, the smell of his lust like an aphrodisiac as his lips pulled yours into a mind-numbing kiss, setting every nerve in your body alight.

His hands roamed your skin, caressing and fondling and  _ squeezing  _ with an intense, near-painful force that only brought you closer to the edge.

He was so deep, you felt so  _ full,  _ and as you opened your eyes to meet his, you found yourself pinned in place by the intensity of his gaze. Even when you felt so lost in every sensation that seemed to take over your body, your wide eyes held a shade of fear in them as you stared up at his large, dark figure above you.

He lifted his lips from yours, and hand rising up your body to cup your face. Trailing fingers traced their way to your lips, before roughly dragging against them.

_ “You’re so scared of me, aren’t you? I haven’t done  _ anything _ to you  _ yet.”

His hips hit just right, and you were breathlessly coming undone—

-

You awoke with a start, skin damp with sweat and arousal coiling in your core like a cobra ready to strike.

_ It was just a dream. _

Disappointment rang through you.

Sure, you had watched him play on TV last night, but that didn’t usually lead to dreams like that...

Your train of thought stopped as you quickly realized what such an erotic dream meant.

Your heat was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?  
> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter 😅  
> Make sure to tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick side note: I’m still pretty new to Ao3 and am still figuring out how everything works, so I apologize if the formatting is bad.
> 
> Also, I am working on other things so updates may be slow.


End file.
